In the field of tyres for vehicles in general, and of motor vehicles in particular, it is known to produce tyres which have radial half-sections in the shape of an omega and comprise a tread and two convex sidewalls, each of which ends in a bead which, in use, can co-operate in a flush manner with an annular portion of a corresponding rim. When the tyre is connected to the rim, together with the rim itself it delimits a chamber, which, again in use, is filled with air or another pressurised fluid. The pressure of the fluid in the said chamber is determined according to the type of tyre, and to the stress conditions to which it is assumed that the tyre itself may be subjected.
Although the known tyres are universally used, they suffer from some disadvantages. Firstly, specifically because of their shape and the fact that they are pressurised, they have high levels of rolling resistance caused by high levels of hysteresis, which in use are responsible for heating of the tyre and uncontrollable variation of the efficiency and reliability of the tyre itself.
In addition, since it is necessary to meet specific requirements of road hold, including when water is present on the road surface, the tread is grooved to form a plurality of channels which are transverse relative to the direction of running of the vehicle, and which, since they open up to the exterior of the tyre, discharge the water which is present into the area of interface of the tyre/road surface. Although on the one hand the presence of these transverse channels makes it possible to increase the road hold in wet conditions, on the other hand it is a source of troublesome noise emissions. The type, dimensions and distribution of these transverse channels on the tread are therefore always a compromise between the various requirements.
In addition, the known tyres require periodic checks on the inflation pressure, which varies over a period of time as a result of the inevitable leakages, and the tyres also need to be replaced if they are punctured.
Finally, the known tyres determine the geometry of the rim, which must have a perimetric tubular portion which is free from apertures, in order to delimit the chamber for the pressurised fluid, and must permit fitting of the inflation valve. For these reasons, in the known solutions, the wheel/rim assembly has relatively high weights which generate inevitable forces of inertia, which, as is known, affect both the acceleration and the braking.